Su forma de verlo
by Akane Yukino
Summary: Serie de Drabble's en el que intentaré incluir a todos los personajes posibles. Cómo el amor hace efecto en personas distintas y con distintas consecuencias
1. Sencillamente así

Aquí comienzo una serie de Drabble's o viñetas, para cuando me aburra. Espero que les guste, y atención: DISCLAIMER, los personajes son de JK Rowling. Lo digo de aquí al final de mis viñetas. Espero les guste.

**Sencillamente así**

Sencillo. Así era todo lo que para ella él constituía: sencillo. Sencillamente estúpido no invitarla al baile de cuarto. Sencillamente celoso cuando recordaba a su amigo nórdico. Sencillamente adorable cuando duerme la siesta veraniega en la Madriguera. Sencillamente alegre cuando acabó con Lav-Lav.

Nunca supuso problema para ella ser compañera de Ronald Weasley. Tampoco un problema ayudarlo con sus deberes. Más tarde tampoco supuso problema ser amiga suya. Ni siquiera intuir que él sentía algo por ella. Pero qué sencillas dejan de ser las cosas cuando el amor está presente y hace de las suyas, jugando con armas de fuego tales como los celos, la distancia, las interferencias...

Nadie podía decir que para ella no era divertido los devenires que le traían su complicada relación con Ron. Ninguno formula nada, ninguno aclara la situación. Y para ella es divertido dejarlo llevar. Pero en ocasiones querría que fuera tan rematadamente sencillo como la vida de él.

Le encantaba sentarse en la hierba de los jardines del castillo y tan solo contemplar el día. Y le encantaba además cuando Ron le hacía compañía, aunque sospechosamente ya que Harry y Ginny se encontraban a cincuenta metros, es decir, al lado.

- ¡Qué a gusto se está en los jardines! – dijo feliz el pelirrojo, tirándose en mitad de la hierba.

- Sobre todo para las parejas que tienen el placer de no sentirse espiadas.- lo miró de reojo lanzándole una indirecta, para que supiera que había descubierto sus intenciones de espiar a su hermana.

Se miraron a los ojos tan sólo un momento, un único momento. Un solo momento bastó para resumir una vida entera, la que vivieron y la que vivirán. Para expresar un sin fin de sentimientos nunca expresados entre ellos, los que guardan para la intimidad de sus cuartos, los que nunca salen a la luz, y que en ocasiones no reconocen. Aquellos que hacen que sin querer, dos personas que no guardan ningún lazo amoroso aparente, se fundan en el más sincero de los besos, con una lentitud pasmosa y a la vez, con una rapidez deslumbrante. Poderse decir "te quiero" sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sentirse en el paraíso, correspondido por el beso de a quién amas, sin tan siquiera cruzar una palabra.

Tardaron más de dos minutos en separarse para volver a mirarse fijamente, volviendo a ese mar de sentimientos que los inundaban cuando cruzaban el cálido mar azul de los ojos de Ron y la tibia canela de los ojos de Hermione. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos, sabiendo que lo que no se había dicho en realidad siempre habían querido decirlo.

- Hermione... ¿Esto se puede tomar como una declaración formal? – preguntó sencillamente.

- Yo diría que sí.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- En ese caso, no se lo digas a Harry.- le contestó él con un guiño y una nueva mirada alegre.

Y tan sencillamente como empezó todo, volvieron a besarse cálidamente. Sencillamente así.


	2. Un día más

**Un día más**

Otro día más. Otro que vuelve a empezar. Ya duerme la luna en el cielo de Londres, en el que se observaban los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana de la habitación de aquel número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Día de abril, la lluvia cae fuertemente contra el suelo, levantando la humedad en el ambiente. Una pequeña cabecita se asomó entre las sábanas. Una cabellera corta color rosa apagado, unos ojos ojerosos y medio cerrados. Una sonrisa invisible que perece que nunca existió se esfumaba entre los labios de la chica.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al espejo de la pared. Un día más observando su rostro apagado. Esa era la expresión: apagado. ¿Acaso no lo veía nadie? Que se apagaba cada día más, por vivir en medio de esa guerra que parece no acabar, por saber que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, por querer lo que nunca nadie tendrá.

De niña pensaba que los juegos del amor serían fáciles para ella, pero que va. Descendía de los Black, la belleza estaba en sus venas, y además era metamorfomaga. Podía ser lo guapa que quisiera, y en sus tiempos en Hogwarts se los llevaba de calle. Hasta ese momento. El error de Nymphadora Tonks: haberse enamorado de aquel que se niega a aceptar los riesgos del amor. Y sufrir... sufrir día tras día al verlo allí sentado leyendo el periódico con su taza de café al lado, como si nada más le afectara. Aunque no fuera cierto.

Y un día más, volvió a bajar las escaleras. Y allí volvía a estar él. En la cocina de aquella casa que perteneció a su primo que en paz descanse tras el velo, desayunando su acostumbrada taza de café. Pero esta vez no leía el periódico, tan sólo tenía la mirada perdida. Entró en la cocina, y se dirigió a coger directamente su taza de café diaria. Tendría que darse prisa para ir a trabajar, a pesar de que esa noche tampoco había dormido nada. Aquella mañana no había nadie en esa casa. Igual que siempre, soledad que nunca los abandonó. Alguien debía quedarse en la guarida, y ahí estaban ellos. Obligados a convivir. Y para ella era cada vez más duro.

Tomó su taza y quedó en pie junto a la encimera, quedando frente a Lupin, bebiendo de nuevo rápidamente, y volviendo a servirse otra taza bien cargada que le terminara de despejar. La dejó para el lavado, esas cosas no se le dieron nunca bien. Y se quedó un rato con la mirada perdida, como todos los días, un día más. Para volver a escuchar su comentario.

- Come algo, Tonks, o te sentirás sin fuerzas en el trabajo.

Pero este día era distinto. Lo miró a los ojos, como nunca se había atrevido desde hacía meses. Una mirada decidida que expresaba su dolor. El recuerdo de los besos que no debieron existir para él. La reminiscencia del pasado. El dolor, más dolor, más y más... Una vida eterna en espera para ella, esperar a la determinación de él. Es lo que trae el amor. Y no supo como, Lupin entendió al milímetro la mirada.

- Lo siento mucho, Tonks.- fue todo lo que dijo, dando media vuelta para irse hacia el vestíbulo, seguramente a su cuarto, para no verla marcharse a trabajar. Pero este día era distinto, no iba a dejarlo ir.

- No tienes que sentirlo, Remus. Es culpa mía el amarte irremediablemente. – él se quedó congelado en mitad del pasillo.

Se paró un momento, como pensando qué hacer, y dio media vuelta, hasta avanzar lentamente frente a Tonks, que seguía en la encimera. Esa mirada de tristeza de nuevo...

- Sabes que no puede ser... – dijo él.

A ella le cayó una lágrima por la cara, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar qué estaba haciendo, porque su mente había perdido el control y estaba besándolo. El beso más dulce que había dado nunca. Más tierno, lentamente, como si se dejara ahí el mundo. Y sin esperarlo, fue correspondida por él. Cuando se separó, observó que a él también le había caído una lágrima silenciosa.

- Pero lo es, existe, y lo sabes. No puedes negarlo, aunque sigas sin querer aceptarlo.- dijo simplemente.

Y así sin más, Tonks salió de la cocina, cogió su abrigo y su paraguas en el vestíbulo, y salió del número doce de Grimmauld Place, dejando a Remus en la cocina, sin haberse movido, y aún triste. Avanzó por las calles hasta dar con el callejón en el que desaparecerse para ir al Ministerio. Aquel, simplemente, era un día más en su dificultosa aventura amorosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora**: Tan sólo quería aclarar un pequeño punto. He decidido que todos los Drabble's que escribiré sucederán al hilo argumental de los libros. El primero quedó claro que era más o menos por finales del sexto, pues bien, este se ubica en abril de ese mismo año. No escribiré sobre parejas imposibles, tal como un Sirius&Ginny o cosas así extrañas. Pero si mis lectores me lo piden, me esforzaré por cumplirlo. Este Drabble es a petición de Leah-Riddle (Gracias por el rewiew, no hice un HG porque no me salía la inspiración, intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible). Besos a todos y gracias por leer.


	3. Tus pecas

**Tus pecas**

Un escalón, dos escalones, tres escalones... El moreno ya no sabía cuantos escalones había subido. Los contaba como producto del cansancio de toda una tarde practicando deporte. Estaba recién duchado, refrescado, y ahora subía con frío. Pensaba que tal vez estuviera ya congelado. Cruzar un pasillo, y otro, y otro... Medio dormido casi, cansado como nunca, las piernas le fallaban... Dobló una esquina.

Y allí estaba ella. De pié. Brazos en jarra... Tan sólo su expresión de enfado lo hizo quedarse estático. Por suerte ella aún no lo había visto, con lo cual, volvió atrás sus pasos y se quedó en la esquina, de forma que ella no lo viera... Aún enfadada era guapa. Una diosa. Normalmente las diosas eran rubias... pero para él eran pelirrojas, sin bucles dorados ni nada de eso, no, sino hilos de cobre fino cayéndole de su cabeza perfecta... Ojos azules acuosos, como el mar... Y sus pecas rosadas adornando sus mejillas claras. Era una diosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra para él.

Pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a reconocérselo a sí mismo. No podía pensar en ella así, no era para él. Y no sabía por qué, le angustiaba ver esa expresión de enfado en su linda cara. ¿Por qué estaría enfadada? Pero lo que más le preocupaba es que ella lo pillara, mirándola furtivamente, detrás de una esquina... Un poco triste.

Estuvo observándola durante unos minutos hasta que vio como Dean Thomas avanzaba rápidamente hasta ella. Ella empezó a decirle algo, en voz baja, sin embargo violentamente. Agitaba mucho las manos, y cuando él intentaba sujetarle los brazos, ella se soltaba bruscamente. Discutían. No le gustaba ver a la chica tan enfadada, pero se alegrara de que estuviera así con ese chico. Decidió que ya había visto mucho, así que fue a darse un baño en el baño de prefectos.

A relajarse, a intentar no pensar en ella. Aunque mientras más lo intentaba, más pensaba en ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser él aquel que la besara dulcemente? Se lo imaginó por un momento, sostener sus dulces mejillas, mirarla a ese mar profundo y cálido, así como su pelo pelirrojo color fuego. Y poder contar las pecas de su cara. Acercarse a sus labios y besarlos lentamente, eternamente, hasta profundizar el beso, como un torrente de electricidad, apasionado... Sin darse cuenta, el baño había terminado, había salido del baño de prefectos y había llegado hasta su sala común. Hasta no pasar el retrato, no dejó de fantasear.

Y allí la vio, sumida en un profundo sueño, tumbada en el sofá de la sala común, con el pelo tapándole parte de la cara. Aún con el uniforme puesto. Era sumamente bella.

- Tal vez no me escuches, no me importa. No puedo hacer nada, no puedo ni atreverme a decirte que te quiero... pero ojalá llegue el día que me atreva a confesarte lo que siento, que podamos tener algo entre nosotros. Que dejes de ser mi fantasía para ser mi realidad.- Y dicho esto, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, en un leve intento de beso, que quedó en un dulce roce de labios.

Sin más, el chico subió a dormir. Mientras se decidió a hablarle, había contado las pecas rojizas de su cara. La musa de Harry Potter tenía nombre, y nunca olvidaría el sabor de sus labios, aunque sólo los haya probado en un tímido roce de labios. Algún día podría besarla de verdad. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de chicos de sexto para dormir. Y no se percató de que la pelirroja dormida se levantaba del sofá, sin necesidad de desperezarse, como si no hubiera dormido.

Ginny Weasley alzó la mirada hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, suspirando profundamente y haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Cuando entenderás, Harry, que no estoy haciendo más que esperarte.

Y ella también subió las escaleras, pero las de chicas, y entró en el cuarto de quinto. Supuso que a la mañana siguiente Harry se enteraría de que aquella noche había cortado con su último novio, Dean Thomas, y que tenía el camino totalmente libre...


End file.
